


The Twenty-Five-Year-Old Virgin

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Anxiety, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Hook-Up, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PIV Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Keith regrettably has never had sex before, and he doesn't want to spend another minute dwelling on that fact when he could just go out there and do it. So he decides to put himself out there on a hook-up app. Almost immediately, he has caught the attention of a man named Takashi Shirogane, and he can't bring himself to admit that he was a virgin.A little lying never hurt anyone.





	The Twenty-Five-Year-Old Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> This gem I wrote as a fic thread. I loved writing this so much, my only regret being that it took WAY TOO LONG to finish! I've made tweaks and edited from the original, and now here it is! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Afab language horribly triggers my dysphoria (more specifically, the "p" word), so I don't use it at all when I write ftm characters. The one word that I may use occasionally is "cunt," which I actually don't use in this fic either. Keith also mentions once in the fic that he hates it when talking about his likes and dislikes.  
> I just want to say that there's NOTHING wrong with guys and transmasc people still using afab language to describe their bodies. It's just something that I'm personally not comfortable with. I hope you understand and can still enjoy regardless.

_Keith admitted to himself that he_ was a twenty-five-year-old virgin. Virginity was a fickle and stupid thing to keep harping on, but he was always too nervous to have sex. He couldn’t help but always think it was so stupid, being insecure about never being with anybody. But after several years on Testosterone and over a year post top surgery, he wanted to just throw caution into the wind. It was time. But there was one tiny problem with that.

He didn’t know anyone he could have sex with.

He knew why he just couldn’t go to the first friend he saw. And he also knew why it took him so long to want to have sex. In the one relationship he had with a guy, his boyfriend at the time took one look at his naked body and told Keith that him not having cis parts was a deal breaker.

But that was years ago. Times have changed. Keith himself had changed since then. There was no way that every single person in the world wouldn’t want to fuck him. He would just have to go the less conventional route: on a hook-up app.

For once, he finally wasn’t worried about his gender identity being a deal breaker. With all these strangers on this app looking to have a good time, he was more worried about if being a virgin would make them suddenly be disinterested. He decided to lie on his profile to avoid that.

He listed all these interests that might as well have come straight from his ass:

> _“I’m down for it in any hole. You can go a little rough with me. I love being manhandled. Take complete control over me.”_

What made him even think of that? Why did he _say_ that? He was severely going to regret this, but he honestly hoped that no one would pick him simply because he seemed like he was trying too hard. However, someone did.

His profile stated that his name was Shiro. He was _thirty._

Keith’s eyes widened. He didn’t really put down an age preference, but he didn’t think a thirty-year-old would be interested! And his profile was much more appealing than his own.

> _“I’m in this not just for a good time, but hopefully for something more. Pleased to meet you.”_

His about section was so wholesome to him that it was almost disgusting. And his pictures… _fuck._ He looked like a dream. And he was interested in _him?_ And so, he accepted his request. They’d been chatting all night now, just getting to know each other. It was a good thing, really, since he didn’t want to go into this without them knowing anything about each other. Keith almost felt giddy.

> **Shiro: Not a lot of men on here share the same tastes as me. I suppose that’s what drew me to you the most. I’m looking forward to meeting you.**

He gulped as he read his message.

> **Keith: I’m looking forward to this too. Idk if you read everything on my profile, but I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. If you’re not into ftm that’s ok.**
> 
> **Shiro: Of course I read it. Don’t beat yourself up, Keith. I’m absolutely okay being with you one night. It’s not a preference to me. I’m just a man looking forward to having a good time with another man. No question about it. :)**

Keith was already swooning. Was it possible to fall in love at first text?

> **Keith: Good <3 Thank you.**
> 
> **Shiro: When would you like to meet?**

_Oh no._ The time was coming. He gulped and rubbed his shoulder.

> **Keith: You live relatively close. Maybe soon? We can meet up at a hotel or something.**
> 
> **Shiro: Sure! I’ll start up the arrangements. I’m looking forward to fulfilling your desires. You have a very horny about section.**

He had a nervous feeling deep in his gut. Does Shiro think that he’s some sex crazy guy with an insatiable cock? Sure, he was sexually frustrated, but it wasn’t because he was sex crazy. He absolutely could _not_ reveal to this man that he was lying about having experience.

> **Shiro: Too colorful?**

Keith realized that he wasn’t responding, and he blushed as he hurried to say something.

> **Keith: No no! lol looking forward to it!**
> 
> **Shiro: Great! I’ll talk to you soon.**
> 
> **Keith: Ok**

As he closed the app, he breathed out a loud sigh. He was so fucked.

\--

_They’d decided to meet each other_ at a hotel that was close to where Keith’s apartment was. After a while of imagining what this experience would be like, he was worried that he would just fuck it all up when Shiro realized that he’d been lying. But could anyone blame him?

This was the chance of a lifetime! No one often got to sleep with a pure god. He couldn’t even imagine what was underneath those clothes. The muscles, his torso, his dick… He was so hot and bothered tonight as Shiro had been sending him messages.

> **Shiro: I was wondering. Would you be more comfortable if we both knew what we were getting into?**

He raised a brow as he read the message.

> **Keith: What do you mean?**
> 
> **Shiro: I mean, if we knew what each other’s bodies looked like. As well as our more specific turn-ons.**

_Shit._

That genuinely was a good idea, though. He should know exactly what he was getting into. And so, he agreed. He was just really concerned that Shiro wouldn’t think he looked any good after finally seeing his naked body. But before he could undress and start taking pictures, he saw that Shiro was going first. He took a shaky breath and just waited, eyes widening as image after image popped up.

He was even larger than he imagined. His entire torso took up the picture, his abs looking hard as a rock. Keith’s mouth went dry as he stared. And his crisis was getting worse when he saw a picture of Shiro’s crotch. He was erect, large, and he looked impossibly thick. He was going to put that _inside_ of him tomorrow? He’d either die trying, or he wouldn’t be able to get out of bed for over a week.

> **Keith: …Wow.**
> 
> **Shiro: What do you think? ;)**

Keith gulped. What was he supposed to say to that?

> **Keith: Really big.**
> 
> **Shiro: Thanks? I think lol Now’s your turn.  
>  Show me what you’ve got, Keith.**

Even without hearing his voice, he felt compelled to do as he was told and struggled with stripping.

He nearly tripped over his pant leg, hands shaking while trying to undo each button. The nervousness he was thinking of for a moment was temporarily gone, and all he wanted was to get everything off of him. He threw his shirt across the room, yanking his boxers down while sitting on his bed. The first picture he decided to show was of his torso, just like Shiro did. He had top surgery scars, and they were still prominent after a year. With that, he decided to share a caption. While still fibbing, of course.

> **Keith: I had surgery. I’m pretty happy with the results. Most people I’m with enjoy the feeling of being fully pressed against my body ;)  
>  What do you think?**
> 
> **Shiro: Gorgeous!  
>  Can I see the rest of you, baby?**

Shivers ran down his spine at seeing the pet name on his screen. He couldn’t wait to hear him say it out loud. He brought his phone down to his crotch, lying back and spreading his legs wide. His face turned red as he finally took the picture, and he’d been growing hard with each moment that passed.

While holding his breath, he sent it to Shiro. There it was. His dick. Out in the void.

It took him barely thirty seconds to respond.

> **Shiro: Fuck, Keith…  
>  You’re so sexy.**
> 
> **Keith: I am?**

Keith didn’t even know what drove him to ask that. He was supposed to be experienced, and yet he was so surprised by someone for once not being repulsed by his body.

> **Shiro: Of course.**

He had a growing smile on his face. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

> **Keith: No one has ever told me that before…**
> 
> **Shiro: Really?? Surely, at least someone you’ve been with had thought you were sexy.**

_Oh, right._

> **Keith: Well, if they did, they never said it aloud :(**
> 
> **Shiro: That’s a real shame…  
>  Now, to the easy part of the process :)  
>  All you have to do is tell me what you like and don’t like, and I’ll do the same.**

That was easier said than done. Keith didn’t even know what he liked! But he had to think of something quick.

> **Keith: Well… like I said in my about, I’m open to sex in any place. And I’m a big fan of oral. I love being picked up and manhandled, and I love dirty talk. What I don’t like mostly consists of what makes me feel dysphoric. More specifically, words? Like, afab words. Hate them.**
> 
> **Shiro: Well, that’s simple enough. I will absolutely respect your wishes.**
> 
> **Keith: Thank you :)  
>  Now your turn**
> 
> **Shiro: I’m open to pretty much anything. And I hope this doesn’t bother you, but I love being in a caregiver mindset. Y’know…**
> 
> **Keith: Like a daddy?**
> 
> **Shiro: /// Yeah**

Keith had no idea that this information would turn him on so much. He didn’t think that it ever would.

> **Keith: Do I have to… call you that?**
> 
> **Shiro: Not necessarily. If it bothers you, you don’t have to. I want nothing more than to just take care of you :)**

He was so dead.

> **Keith: Ok. Now I’m looking forward to seeing you so much more!**
> 
> **Shiro: I know. But we have to wait til tomorrow  
>  However, here’s something else for you to look forward to.**

Keith gasped as he saw the picture he sent him next. Shiro had his prosthetic hand wrapped around his cock, the tip beading with pre-come. Had he been _touching himself_ during their conversation?

“F-fuck…” Keith groaned aloud, quickly moving his hand down to his crotch. He gripped his dick in his fingers, stroking himself to full hardness with his thumb.

He thought about how good Shiro was going to make him feel. He thought about his mouth and fingers, shivering from the jolt of arousal coursing through him. Although he felt incredibly anxious not knowing how Shiro would fuck him, he thought about that huge cock plunging inside of him.

He nearly dropped his phone while taking a picture of himself jerking off. He couldn’t even type anything out while he was in the heat of the moment. He leaned back on the bed and hurriedly rubbed his cock with a shaky whine. Touching himself never felt this good before.

“Ooo fuck… oh my god!” He moaned out as he came, thighs shaking as he closed them around his hand. He desperately jerked himself while riding through it. “Ahh.” His hands were still shaking while he tried typing during the aftershocks.

> **Keith: And this is for you, Shiro.**

\--

_He could barely sleep that night._ He was just too nervous. He didn’t even know if he could keep this up. Truth be told, he was scared as hell. What if having sex with Shiro would hurt him? He was expecting him to be rough with him because of how he appeared on his profile. But if he told him the truth and that he’d never actually had sex before, Shiro would be turned off and leave. He just knew. And so, he was torn.

A cold breeze made him hold his jacket tighter while he shivered, waiting for Shiro to meet him outside the hotel. He walked here and showed up early. He kept looking around to see if he’d find him, still not really able to point him out. He lost track of time and sighed as he stood facing the door.

“Keith!”

Startled, he turned around, face turning red. Shiro had arrived, and he looked even more handsome in person. “Hey…” He smiled at him as they shook hands. “Nice to meet you, Shiro.”

“Nice to meet you too, Keith,” he chuckled. “It’s freezing out here. Let’s get inside.”

The two of them stepped inside the lobby, and Keith still held his coat. He was so nervous, knowing what they were about to do. He also kept looking up at Shiro, feeling intimidated by his size. Despite his hard, stoic face and how chiseled he was in person, Keith hoped that he was still as sweet in real life as he was online. However, there was a more likely chance that he was going to be rough with him.

“Sorry I was late,” Shiro sighed. “I nearly lost track of time. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

“It’s okay,” he assured. “I wanted to come here early.”

They got their keys, and Shiro smiled as he brought him to the elevator. “You brought a bag?”

Keith blushed and glanced over his shoulder at his overnight bag. “Y-yeah. I knew I was probably going to need some things. Y’know. For when we go to bed.”

Shiro chuckled at that. “That’s adorable.”

His blood chilled for a moment. Was expecting the two of them to stay the night together too much? Did they have to part ways immediately after?

The idea of that worried him, and he tilted his head down. “I-I mean, I might not really need it, after all.”

“I like it,” he insisted. “After the night we’ll have, you might need to spend the night here.”

He laughed nervously. “Yeah.”

Okay. Now, he was terrified.

They made it to the fourth floor where they were staying, and Shiro let them both in. Keith set his bag down by the bathroom and gulped as he looked at the large bed before them.

“Now,” Shiro began, “we can stop this at any time. Even if it’s just a break, just let me know.”

“Mhm.” He faced him and looked up. It’s been several months since his last kiss, and he wasn’t sure when they were going to start.

Shiro smiled, his metal hand coming down to run his fingers through his hair. “You’re even cuter in person.”

“Thank you. So are you…”

“Thanks,” he chuckled, pressing their foreheads together. “Normally, I’d take you out to dinner first, but…”

“It’s okay,” he assured, reaching to kiss the corner of his mouth. “I like this.”

Shiro hummed, the vibrating thrum of his lips sending pulses through him as they kissed.

Keith melted in his embrace, holding his shoulders while trying to maintain his end of the kiss. It was strange. They’d just met, and he was willingly letting Shiro take complete control of the moment, making him part his lips so his tongue could flick the roof of his mouth. He moaned, the desperate sound muffled.

With his fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt, he thought his legs were going to give out. When Shiro finally pulled away, he was breathless and trying to lean close once more to kiss him again.

“You good?” Shiro teased.

He nodded, smiling as they kept close to each other. “Very good.”

Shiro grinned and gave him another kiss. “Thank you.”

Keith slowly stepped back, legs pressing against the bed. Shiro’s hands treated his body so delicately, fingers running over his clothes. “Shiro…” he hummed.

He started to unbutton his shirt, and Keith’s breath started to grow shaky. “Nervous?” Shiro teased, starting to tug each sleeve off his shoulder to reveal his undershirt.

Scared was the more appropriate word.

“N-no, I’m never nervous,” he chuckled.

He smiled, kissing him again. “Liar.”

That had more meanings than one. He swallowed thickly, stumbling as he tried stepping back more and falling on the bed. Keith’s heart jolted up to his throat when Shiro hovered over him, picking him up like he weighed nothing and setting him down so his head was on the pillows.

Wow. So, that was what it was like to be manhandled. He loved that very much. He made that very clear as he grinned and reached his arms to loop them around Shiro’s shoulders.

When looking into his eyes, he felt so much smaller. Shiro could very easily overpower him if he wanted. He could put him completely at his mercy, and to be honest, Keith absolutely would let him. His hands were shaking as Shiro leaned in again, and his eyes fluttered closed while they kissed once more. It was much more feverish this time around, taking his breath away. In between kisses, Keith lifted his arms up so Shiro could remove his white undershirt. He shivered from the change in air once his chest was exposed, inhaling sharply while Shiro leaned down to take one of his nipples in his mouth.

He didn’t expect him to do that, and he quickly dug his hand in his hair. He didn’t think he still had some sensation there, and he was shocked at how sensitive they were. “F-fuck…”

He watched Shiro move from his one nipple and go straight to the other, whimpering and tightening his grip. He also felt his flesh hand rub his scars, giving his torso so much attention. It was overwhelming, and he didn’t even know what to do with himself.

“Sensitive, huh?” Shiro teased while he finally pulled away and looked up at him.

Keith’s chest heaved with each rushed breath, face heating up. “N-no fair…”

He smirked, going back to leaving kisses on his skin. Keith’s body shook with each inch he traveled downward, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last before he’d end up creaming himself before anything even began. Shiro sat up on his heels after a bit to tug off his shirt. He had scars all over his torso, which vaguely reminded Keith that he had been in combat. Regardless of the visible reminders, he also had a marvelous physique and large muscles. It truly was better seeing all this in person.

“Holy shit,” he gasped.

Shiro just gave him a smile. He had a firm grip on his hips now and started to dig his fingers into the hem of his jeans. “You make such pretty noises, Keith. Promise me you’ll keep making them all night, hm?”

“Uh-huh.” He dumbly nodded and shivered as Shiro pulled his pants down, boxers starting to follow suit.

With that, however, he hurried to keep a tight grip on the waistband to keep them up. Sure, he seemed confident in his pictures, but he already knew from experience that looking at each other was much different in person. He was growing more afraid and self-conscious.

“Keith?” Shiro caught on quickly. “Are you alright?”

He just needed to hold on. He had to stop being such a scaredy cat and just do this. Like ripping off a band-aid.

He nodded meekly, struggling to finally release his white-knuckled grip. “Mhm.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” he insisted. “J-just a little cold in here. Wasn’t ready to be fully naked yet.”

“What a spoiled boy,” he teased gently, kissing underneath his navel. He started to pull his underwear down and leave him completely bare. In response, Keith quickly closed his legs, mortified.

This was a mistake. There he lay, naked underneath a complete stranger all because he was sick of being a virgin. He didn’t truly think this through. His heart was thundering a mile a minute.

“Don’t be shy,” Shiro crooned, patting one of his thighs. “Open them up for me.”

A soft whimper escaped his lips. He knew Shiro said they could stop any time, but then he’d feel bad. It wasn’t like he didn’t want this. He was just so afraid. He wouldn’t look at him directly while he parted his legs at last, shivering as blush bloomed across his face.

Shiro just stared between his legs, looking at his sex while his hands parted his thighs wider for him. He looked entranced, and before Keith knew it, he was leaning down.

For a brief moment, it felt so strange and inappropriate with Shiro’s mouth on him, but he’d wanted this for so long. His eyes were wide, and he didn’t know what to do with himself other than let out shaky but ecstatic moans.

“Mmm fuck,” he gasped, gripping the bedsheets as he stared down at him. “S-Shiro.”

His lips and tongue were so skilled, and he closed his lips around his dick, creating a suction motion with his mouth that had Keith seeing stars. He’d hoped that he would be more graceful with his reactions and act like a man that knew what to expect. But it just felt way too good! He cried out and hurried to push his hips up further.

His world crumbled when Shiro suddenly pulled away, leaving kisses on the flushed and slicked skin of his lips that had his dick pulsing. He felt his hums much less heard them, breathing labored.

“Keith, baby, you taste so good,” Shiro assured. “You’re amazing.”

He was?

The compliment had him grinning. Keith was almost unaware of Shiro’s fingers starting to trace lines over his sex, gathering slick on the tips and making a show of it. His breath hitched as he watched Shiro suck on his own fingers to taste him further, kissing his cock once more in between. He just wouldn’t stop _touching him._

And fuck, right now, Keith didn’t want him to stop.

What he didn’t anticipate was a finger breaching him. He tensed up with a whimper and closed his legs again. He’d barely finger himself when jerking off, and he almost never used toys or anything like that. The few times he tried, he felt so uncomfortable with fucking himself that he had to stop. It made him start to think that his bottom dysphoria was far worse than he thought, but it didn’t stop him from still fantasizing about penetration.

But now, another person was about to touch him there, and he wasn’t even sure how good it really would be. He should’ve known Shiro’s hand would be as proportionately large as the rest of his body. He was only in at the first knuckle, and he felt a slight burn at the stretch.

“F-fuck, I…”

“Shit, you’re seriously tight,” Shiro chuckled, reaching down into his pants pocket. “It’s okay. I always come prepared.”

Keith watched him pour lube onto his fingers with an audible gulp, hurrying to brace himself again. Shiro started sucking his dick once more, and while he gave him so much attention with his mouth, he also started to move his finger inside him.

“Nnn.” Keith whined and tried his best to relax. This was okay. What he was doing felt good—fuck, he felt it push completely in, finger buried to the hilt. It made his sex quiver.

He gasped as Shiro started to thrust it, pulling out to the fingertip and then pressing it in deep. It felt so deep, and Keith wanted more. With more encouragement, he spread his legs wide without extra coaxing this time. When it moved faster, his toes started to curl.

Shiro made a soft noise as he pulled the finger out once more, and Keith realized he was trying to add a second. There was a bit of a struggle, and it started to burn once more from the stretch, but he endured it with a whimper.

“Damn, if I didn’t know any better,” Shiro suddenly chuckled, plunging both fingers inside him.

“F-fuck!” His eyes watered as he tried to relax. He felt so full, almost too full! It was hard to adjust with Shiro moving so fast. There was pleasure with the burn, but it wasn’t enough to completely mask it. He couldn’t do this.

He’d deal with the shame when he’d get home. He just needed this to stop, before he really got hurt.

“S-Shiro—” he gasped and grabbed his hair. He didn’t know when the tears started, but he knew they were more from guilt and embarrassment than pain. “Shiro, stop—p-please, stop.”

Shiro was off him in an instant, his fingers sliding out while he looked up. “Keith? What’s the matter?” He frowned and scooted up to eye level. “Baby, you’re crying…”

“I-I can’t do this,” he whimpered. “I’m sorry. I lied…”

“Lied about what?” he asked. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No,” he trembled. “I lied about… m-my experience. On my profile, I mean.” He wouldn’t look at him. “I’ve never done this before. I’m a virgin.”

“What?” His reaction was more of disbelief than anything. “Why would you lie about something like that?”

“I don’t know!” He covered his face. “I was so stupid. I-I was just getting really annoyed and upset that I was twenty-five and still never had sex. So, I thought if I could just have it once, I would stop beating myself up over it.” He saw Shiro start to open his mouth, but he kept talking. “Shiro, you’re really great, and even though we didn’t do anything, this was the best night of my life. B-but since I know you’re on the rougher side, I don’t want you to think you’re hurting me. So, I can’t do this.”

“Wait a minute,” Shiro frowned. “When did I say I was rough? Why would you think I’d just put you through pain?”

He gulped. “W-well, you were saying how not a lot of people had the same tastes as you, and one of those fake tastes was liking it rough.”

“That didn’t specifically mean being rough!” he countered. “Keith, I don’t know what your idea of sex is, but I would never hurt you. Trusting me is a lot to ask, since we don’t even know each other. But that’s what it really takes to have a good experience. You’d have to trust in me to make sure you feel good, and I would have to trust in you that you’re actually feeling good. And apparently, not in pain.”

He still wouldn’t look at him. “I’m so sorry. This was stupid. I didn’t mean to waste your time.”

Shiro sighed softly. “You didn’t waste my time, Keith. Being with you tonight has been great. But I wish you were more honest with me.”

“I know,” he frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I promise…” He helped Keith sit up. “I’m not saying you should build an emotional bond or anything before sex just because you’re a virgin. If that doesn’t matter to you, there’s nothing wrong with that. But you need to trust your partner. You need to be able to tell them what you like and don’t like. You shouldn’t be afraid or think  your partner would hate you if you say one thing you don’t like. Okay? Sex is about you having a great time with someone you care about, whether you’d been together for years or are only seeing each other for one night.”

Keith nodded, wiping his eyes. “Okay…” He looked up now, completely smitten with Shiro. He did want all those things he just said. But he wanted them with _him._ He wanted to stay, maybe try again. What if Shiro would rather just leave, though? Like how he imagined it’d go once he’d tell him the truth. “…Shiro?”

“Hm?”

“I-I know I said we had to stop, but I think I might be okay if we try again?” He blushed as he asked. “I really do want sex, but I want it done right this time, and I…” He trailed off, the words dying in his throat as Shiro moved closer.

He gave him a warm smile. “Of course, we can try again,” he murmured. “I want to make this experience great for you. You deserve to know what it’s like, especially if you’ve never had it before tonight. So, do you trust me?”

He didn’t pause, nodding his head. “I trust you.”

He smiled in relief as Shiro started to kiss once more, warm and soft. The tone completely changed since they first started. Shiro was gentle with his hands on his body before, but now he touched his body so tenderly that Keith was soothed. His lips parted for a deeper kiss.

He heard the lube bottle cap open once more, and his shoulders started to tense again. But Shiro was right there to soothe him, humming while swallowing his worries down. Keith parted for air and because he’d wanted to look down.

Shiro’s hand was slick with the liquid now, and he spread his legs for him again. “Do you want to go back to two fingers?”

Keith nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and reaching down to hold his thighs apart. “I felt really full before…”

“Oh, kitten,” he teased. That was a new one that he started to really like. “We’ve barely started.”

“I-I know,” he gulped.

“Just relax for me,” Shiro soothed and kissed his forehead.

“I’m trying.” He gave him a breathless smile.

Next thing he knew, Shiro moved one finger in first. He gave him some time before he added the second once more, stretching open his hole. Keith whimpered at the sensation, but now that he wasn’t as afraid, he was more relaxed.

“Good?” Shiro was checking in.

All Keith could do was helplessly nod, biting down hard on his lip as the fingers moved deeper in unison. It was a slow pace, and with each motion he kept feeling them move further down and deeper. There was a strange sensation moments later, like he was trying to make a scissoring motion.

“S-shit,” he whined, pressing his head further back in the pillows.

“Still okay?”

“It feels weird.” His voice came out as a whimper.

“Don’t worry,” he hummed, “give it some time.”

“Mhm.” He held his breath, feeling his fingers starting to move faster.

It was the same, repetitive motion, but with the slow increase in pace and depth, it felt oddly good. Shiro’s movements were so fluid, and not once did it feel like he was being rough or rigid with his motions.

“S-Shiro,” he moaned, reaching up to hold his hair. He bent his legs back, hoping for more of a range in motion. “More.”

Shiro grinned while he let out a soft hum, looking between his legs. He paused and pulled his fingers out to add even more lube, but after that, all three fingertips pressed in together. His fingers were so much thicker than Keith’s, and he felt helplessly full once again. It burned too, but this time it was better to manage. He liked it a lot, and how fast his fingers were moving now. His heart raced.

Sure, it wasn’t officially happening yet, but it was close enough. And it felt just like it would once it’d be the real thing. Shiro was fucking him—just with his fingers, but fucking him nonetheless. It felt amazing. The pace then got so much quicker than he anticipated.

“F-fuck!” He keened and tried pushing his hips up to the motion. “Shiro, fuck!”

“Keith, you’re so tight,” he purred. “Can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Please.” It came out as a loud whine. “P-please, I want you! So, so bad.”

“You’re not ready yet, kitten.” At his cry of protest, Shiro just laughed. The _devil!_ “Can you come for me first? I’ll need your body nice and relaxed.”

“Yes!” He fucked himself on his hand insistently, feeling his fingers brush past a spot that made him scream. “Yes, I wanna come! Shiro!”

While still continuing the motion, Shiro moved down, his mouth suddenly buried between his legs. When he started sucking on his cock this time, the suction with his lips and tongue were so powerful that he was seeing white. Coupled with the hard thrusts of his fingers, Keith didn’t stand a chance.

His orgasm crashed through him, and his mouth was open wide to release endless gasps and cries. He struggled for air and clung to whatever he could reach for. “F-fuck… Ooo, fuck,” he whimpered.

After what felt like ages, Shiro finally pulled away. He tasted all the slick on his fingers, maintaining eye contact with Keith while he did so. As embarrassing as it was, it really turned him on.

“Wow,” he gasped, keeping his legs spread wide.

“Good?” Shiro smirked, not waiting for him to nod as he gave him a kiss. “You’re doing very well, Keith.”

He nodded meekly, holding him close. “I… h-how are we…?”

“However you want us to try it. What position would make you feel comfortable right now?”

Keith pondered the thought. “I’ve always wanted to sit up and ride it. That’ll be good.”

Shiro raised a brow. “You’re sure?”

The question confused him, but he nodded. “Yeah. I wanna try.”

They exchanged another slow and deep kiss, their breaths intermingling. Keith shivered with excitement. He felt so much better after their talk and like he could do anything. He couldn’t wait to show Shiro what he could do.

Shiro sat up, and Keith realized that this whole time he’d been naked while Shiro was still mostly clothed. His mouth hung open while he watched him hurriedly pull down his jeans and boxers right after. He was directly staring at the large, heavy cock between his legs.

“Oh my—”

“Lemme just get ready for you,” he assured, smiling at him as he fell back on the bed. In between the two of them was the lube from earlier and a string of condoms.

“Wait,” he gasped as he took one off the string before Shiro could continue. “Can I?”

“Yeah, baby, of course,” he smiled, reassuring him by giving him a kiss.

Keith opened the packet and shifted his body to face Shiro. As both his hands touched the other man’s cock, his heart raced. He could see the pinch in his brow as he groaned softly, barely audible. The rubber was slid down fully, and Keith poured a generous amount of lube into his hands. He used them both to slick him up, stroking the length of his shaft up and down. The wet noises sent more jolts straight to his dick, and Shiro’s legs parted while he let out another long hum.

He was so _big…_ Keith still thought that he might not be able to fit.

“Keith, that’s so good,” he crooned. “Make sure I’m ready for you, baby.”

Keith nodded. “O-oh, um… the uh, foreskin’s pulled down. I…”

“That’s okay,” he assured. They were both growing so filthy that Keith didn’t mind when one of his hands touched his long hair, stroking it slowly. “I’m ready when you are, Keith.”

“Okay…” He took a deep breath and parted his legs. He could do this. “O-okay.”

The bottle of lube was half empty that this point, and he used more of it to keep his hole slick again. He whined while fingering himself, still just a little too sensitive, and Shiro watched hungrily. He gulped, hoisting himself over his cock. His thighs were already shaking, and he reached down to hold the shaft and keep it steady while the other pressed firmly on Shiro’s chest.

He lowered himself down enough so that the tip started pressing in, and his eyes widened as he already felt such a full and burning sensation. “F-fuck…”

“Easy,” Shiro crooned, soothingly rubbing his waist. “Take it slow.”

All he could do was nod, easing down a bit more.

He was met with so much resistance he didn’t expect, the noises escaping his lips pained and rushed. It wasn’t even in him yet! He just needed to stop being a big baby and take it!

“AH!” He impaled himself by just a couple inches before his body resisted again, his thighs trembling.

Shiro’s grip on his waist tightened while he groaned. “F-fuck, that’s so tight,” he gasped. “Babe. Look at me. Relax. Deep breaths, okay?”

He was shaking and breathing hard, trying to wipe his eyes. “I-I don’t want it to hurt.”

“I won’t let it,” he insisted. “Trust me, Keith…”

He forced himself to breathe, chest heaving. Shiro gave him encouraging words, comforting him through it. It did help him to relax, the muscles inside him giving in. That extra inch after that had him moaning. He was barely half-way in, but he was determined to take all of it.

“That’s it,” Shiro grinned. “Much better… Doing okay?”

“Yeah,” he panted. “S-so big…”

Keith took one of his hands, holding it tightly. Shiro responded by bringing it up to his lips. It nearly had him melting above him already. Did he always give his dates this kind of special treatment? Or rather, calling this a date would probably be giving this exchange way too much credit.

He tried seeing if he could start now. Even if it wasn’t all of it, he wanted to try. He braced his thighs and carefully lifted himself up off his cock, the sensation making him whimper. As he lowered back down, his eyes widened as he repeated the motion again. And again.

Noises expelled without any restraint even if he wanted to hold them back. With each gasp and groan while setting a shallow, excruciatingly slow pace, a full-body shudder coursing through him.

“Fuck…” He then heard Shiro moan, and he looked down in surprise.

He was just shocked that he was even _enjoying_ this. Keith sucked so badly and had very obviously never done this before, even if he didn’t admit the truth. He took deep breaths and pressed both hands hard on his chest as he lowered himself down further. He still wasn’t fully in. He whimpered in frustration, picking up the pace despite the burn in his thighs. He didn’t think he could keep this up. Here he was, breaking a sweat and shaking while underneath him Shiro was just staring up in awe.

“There’s no rush, baby,” he smiled warmly. “Take it easy.”

“Nnn…” He whined. “Help me. I-I can’t…”

His breath hitched as Shiro took hold of his hips. “I’ll take care of you.”

Keith felt his grip tighten, and he was helpless as his hips were being guided up and down. At some point, it felt like he was barely putting any effort in. Shiro was moving him, and despite Keith keeping a hold on his partner’s body and trying to grind his hips, the former had complete control.

With him having far more experience, Shiro knew exactly how to make him feel good. And he could feel himself being impaled deeper and deeper. It was all nice and slow, and he never thought that this pace could feel good. Eventually, with each inch that he moved further down, Keith’s nerves were singing. He’d never felt this good in his life.

His eyes widened and he suddenly let out a cry. He was now fully seated.

“See?” Shiro grinned up at him. “You can take me just fine.”

Keith’s face darkened, but when he tried to hide it in his shoulder Shiro gently pulled him down, meeting him halfway for a kiss. The angle was too much, and he could feel every twitch of the dick inside him. The kiss deepened while his eyes fluttered closed, and he tried raising his hips on his own. The movement was lazy, and his chest puffed up with pride when he was able to take him all the way again upon lowering down.

“How is it?” Shiro crooned after he pulled away.

“S-so good.” There was such a wobble in Keith’s voice as he clenched around Shiro’s girth, earning a small grunt. “It’s so good, Shiro, you’re so big.”

They kept still, Shiro just admiring the way Keith was still quivering above him. “Can you feel this?”

Keith gasped when he felt pressure. He quickly looked down and saw Shiro pressing down on his lower abdomen. When he moved his hand away, Keith saw it was bulging out.

“F-fuck,” he gasped, feeling a harsh spark of arousal.

He tried riding him again, getting more used to the motions and giving a decent pace. It still wasn’t hitting him exactly how he wanted it, but it was worth it to see Shiro just staring at him with this wild look in his eyes. He was so composed, but Keith was a mess, long hair sticking to his sweat-stricken face and torso gathering a full-body flush.

He leaned forward, the angle much sharper as he continued quickening his pace. Every time he impaled himself it felt more electric, sparks flying and dancing right behind his eyes. He had a firm grip on Shiro’s shoulders while at this angle, finding it easier to move. What was a slow and tentative grind before became a steady bounce, and Keith blushed at hearing every wet slap their hips made when colliding. He let out small keens and whines, eyes shut tight whilehe got completely absorbed in the pleasure.

Shiro was still so thick, but the burn was satisfying and heightening his pleasure. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. Feeling a tight grip on his hips again, he opened his eyes and glanced down. Shiro’s wild look sharpened, growing more predatory and Keith felt overwhelmed. Before he could say anything, he felt Shiro’s hips sharply buck up into him.

“FUCK!” He cried, nails gripping into his flesh and eyes blown wide. “S-Shiro!”

He paused. It was like Shiro had forgotten Keith was still new at this. “I’m sorry. Too much?”

“No,” he gasped. “Do it again!”

“Use your manners, Keith,” he crooned and returned to a mercilessly slow pace.

“Shiro, please!” He whimpered, not even caring how desperate he sounded. Every time he tried pushing his hips down Shiro restrained him. Please, please, ple- _eeease, yes!”_ He cried out in bliss.

Along with Shiro’s pistoning pace of his hips, he held Keith’s body in a tight grip and started slamming him down on his cock. This harsh pace was so abrupt, and while Keith was scared of him going rough in the beginning, he genuinely loved it.

“Don’t stop!” He whimpered. “P-please, don’t stop. F-fuck, I’m gonna come! Shiro!”

His body went limp, Shiro having complete control. Keith desperately reached a hand down to quickly rub his dick, and it didn’t take long at all for his second orgasm to hit him like a truck, his ecstatic cries reverberating off the walls. Time seemed to stop for several moments, and Keith was up in the clouds. He vaguely could feel his throat burn from how loud his own noises were, but it was dull in comparison to the satisfaction throbbing in his loins.

“H-holy shit,” he gasped when he finally found his voice. “Fuck…”

“How was it?” Shiro teased with a hum.

“Amazing.” A smile was plastered on his face as he spoke, still catching his breath. “So good. You were incredible.”

“Yeah?” he grinned, rubbing his thigh. “So were you. You look so gorgeous when you come.”

He didn’t expect that, and he bashfully hid his face in his hands while Shiro carefully lifted him off. He looked down, and he shouldn’t be surprised that Shiro was still hard. He probably had much more stamina than he did. He couldn’t leave him hanging like that, though. Now, Keith wanted even more.

“You’re still…” He shivered as he reached down between them and took his cock in his hands, teasing the hood covering the tip. He heard Shiro groan softly, and it encouraged him to start stroking him. “I want it again.”

“Yeah?” he chuckled. “I’m not sure your body can handle it. Are you sure?”

“I’ve never felt more sure in my life,” he said seriously. “Please.”

“Baby, I might not be able to hold back.”

“Then, don’t.” Keith wasn’t sure what he was in for, but he wanted it. He wanted whatever Shiro was going to give him. “Don’t hold back. I never want to forget tonight.”

That wild look returned in Shiro’s eyes, full of desire and admiration. Keith felt himself being lifted off the bed, and his body was positioned however Shiro pleased. He was flat on his back again, breathless while his legs were spread wide and bent at the knee. He felt completely exposed, and Shiro’s weight was holding him down so he was restrained and helpless. He stared up with wide, doe eyes, body trembling with excitement.

“Have to make sure you’re still nice and wet first,” he assured him and grabbed the lube again.

His breath was caught in his throat, and he watched him dribble so much on his fingers that some droplets got on Keith’s stomach. Shiro also set the used condom aside, slipping on a newer one. He did so much that Keith didn’t even think was necessary, and he was smitten with him. Two fingers went in first again, and Keith whined from the overstimulation.

He didn’t realize how raw and abused his hole was until Shiro started touching him again, but he was addicted to the burn. When a third one joined in, Keith was flustered to find that there was almost no resistance. He moaned helplessly and grinned, fists gripping the sheets underneath him. Shiro was filling him up so good, and while he fucked him once more with his fingers, he teased his dick with his thumb. He was completely turned into putty, moans coming out shamelessly.

He quivered and spread his legs wider. “Shiro… please, I-I need it.”

He wanted to continue pleading with him, but Shiro silenced him with a kiss that lingered. He tried chasing after his lips, ending up flustered when Shiro smirked.

“Fuck me,” he purred when their lips were just a breath away from each other.

He felt his chuckle while Shiro kissed him once more. “Greedy little thing.”

He hooked Keith’s legs around his waist while pulling his fingers out. He took both his hands, planting them firmly on either side of his head. He felt restrained, and he was breathless as he braced himself. And when Shiro’s dick did finally breach him once more, his eyes widened at feeling his girth again. He thought he’d be more adjusted after having already done a round, but his hole still contracted and quivered at the intrusion.

“Yes,” he grinned and relaxed further into the bed. “Fuck.”

Shiro groaned while he slowly eased out, just to rock right back into him. The thrust made Keith jolt, and he squeezed his hands for purchase. Each thrust made him whine impulsively.

Despite how raw and oversensitive he was, he wanted more. He knew that Shiro was still restraining himself. He just wanted to feel every primitive, hard thrust of his hips up into him like he was trying to split him in half. He was shaking and looked Shiro directly in the eye.

“M-more,” he panted as their fingers intertwined.

His eyes fluttered closed as Shiro kissed him once more, sloppy and passionate. He gulped each breath in between the mess of tongues and noises, minutely asphyxiated. He moaned and felt his pace quickening, barely able to keep up.

“Fuck, you feel incredible,” Shiro breathed during the brief moment he pulled away, his lips crushing Keith’s in another hard kiss. “You’re taking my cock so well.”

“Yes, yes,” he whimpered, trying to ride up into it with little success. Shiro’s thrusts filled him up so well that he didn’t need to. “Don’t stop.”

He never thought in his wildest dreams that he’d be this wild and pleading during sex. This was only his first time, but now that he had it, he needed it to breathe. He went to reach down to stroke himself, but he remembered his hands were restrained. His dick twitched, and he realized that in order to jerk himself off, he needed Shiro to give.

And fuck, he showed no signs of giving in.

His hips pumped harder into him, skin slapping against skin. Keith’s mouth hung agape, moans unabashed. “H-harder!”

“Shit, Keith,” he moaned, forehead pressing firmly against his while he started to fuck him so hard that Keith felt like he was being bent in half further from the force.

But it still wasn’t enough. He was still wild for it, craving it.

“Y-yes, Shiro! Give it to me! Harder—h-harder!”

He was suddenly seeing white. His pelvis felt like it was being bruised with how rough he was being, but he loved the pain. He wanted to feel the damage Shiro is doing for weeks. He never wanted tonight to end. He gave him everything he needed, and it was all that mattered. His throat burned from how loud he started to cry out for it. His thrusts were so rapid that it felt almost animalistic. He realized that Shiro was moaning too, breathless and shaken.

“Love filling that boy hole up,” he murmured. “F-fuck, Keith. You’re gonna make me come.”

He was beaming with pride, every nerve singing. “Yeah, yeah! Me too, please!” Tears stung his eyes before they started running down his face. “Please, Shiro!”

“Let me see you come.” Shiro let go of one of his hands, opting for gripping the pillow. “Look at how fat your cock is. You need it, don’t you?”

“Yes!” he sobbed, hand quickly jerking down.

He was beside himself, trying to gather up his own purchase. It was all too much. Shiro kept hitting this deep, rough patch that had him seeing stars. He rapidly jerked his cock, blushing darkly at how audibly wet he was down there. He felt so slick that he didn’t need any extra aid to get off. He felt so hot, and it was all building up to a fine point coiling deep in his core. He couldn’t even try to warn him, unable to speak. He hoped he could just understand him through his screams.

His eyes widened, a shuddering heat spreading throughout his body. He barely made a sound at first, but the shock was enough to make Shiro do a double take as well. Keith was _squirting._ He soaked himself, as well as Shiro’s thighs. He didn’t even know he could _do_ that.

His orgasm made his ears ring, and he let out a long, guttural yell. He wailed each time his hole spasmed and shuddered around Shiro’s thick cock, which squelched and slapped louder with more fluids pouring out of him. He was still merciless, until finally his thrusts were harsher, further apart. Shiro groaned, gulping for air and slumping against him sharply. He was coming.

Keith lay motionless, completely limp while Shiro’s wild pace died down gradually. Their breathing was erratic, and they pressed their damp foreheads together for purchase. Keith’s legs slumped down in a boneless manner, and they shared a long, breathless kiss.

As Keith finally came down from his high, he looked up and was soothed by his presence and careful demeanor. He reached up to run his fingers through his hair. He was still shaking from the aftershocks.

“That was incredible, baby,” Shiro smiled, catching his breath. “You were really great tonight.”

His face heated up. “T-thank you.”

They kissed each other again, much slower this time. Keith could get used to kissing him. Shiro was such a sweet man and was perfect for him. It was just a shame that…

He felt a wave of dread. He nearly forgot. This was only a one time thing.

He didn’t register that he even hugged him until Shiro let out a startled chuckle. His grip was tight enough. “Whoa, hey. Everything okay?”

Keith’s lip quivered. “I-I don’t want to leave you.”

“What?”

“Please, don’t leave me. I…” He started to panic. “I-I don’t want anyone else. I only wanna be with you.”

“Keith…” Shiro trailed off.

“I know, I know. That’s not what this was supposed to be. I-I just…” He could barely finish his train of thought. “I want a relationship. With you…” He wanted one to work. He wanted multiple nights where they could both be together like this, and he wanted nights where they didn’t even need sex to be happy together. If they were so compatible together like this, even with Keith’s lack of his experience in the beginning, he felt this couldn’t be the only thing they were still compatible about. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Shiro while he spoke, just staring down at himself. “…I’m a mess.”

He couldn’t read the look on Shiro’s face. “Go take a shower. I’ll clean up out here.”

“Okay…” He winced as he sat up, already feeling soreness.

But at the slightest pinch in his brow, Shiro sat up with him and tenderly rubbed his leg. Keith shivered from the touch and felt a kiss in his hair.

“Just take it easy, Keith,” he murmured. “Can you walk?”

“I can walk,” he grumbled, his voice keeping a numb and slightly harsh tone. If Shiro was going to make parting ways even harder for him by pretending to care about him, he didn’t want anything to do with him.

He wobbled over to the bathroom once he was able to stand. He was going to think about tonight for a very long time. While it’d soon be a bittersweet memory, he knew deep down that no one else he’d ever be with would top his experience with Shiro. He wished that they could stay together. He wanted a life with him. It was stupid, really. People didn’t fall for someone after sex, and if they did, they were seen as irrational and coming on too strongly. Keith was almost afraid of his feelings. The sooner he parted from Shiro, the better.

While under the shower stream, he tentatively pressed two fingers inside himself. He moaned softly, feeling that he was still loose and raw. It was a pleasurable feeling for him. After he slipped them out, he gave his dick a couple light tugs. There was no way he could go another round tonight, but he eagerly gave himself that small stimulation for grounding.

He regained his focus to shower. He’d set his overnight bag in here, since it had mostly his shower supplies in it. He started to wash himself off alone, until he heard footsteps while he was scrubbing his hair. He realized he forgot to shut the door.

The curtain moved, and Keith shivered as Shiro stepped in behind him. There was enough room for the two of them to be in here comfortably. He felt one of his hands move into his hair, and when Keith turned to look at him, he saw that Shiro had his prosthetic off. _None_ of his pictures on the app showed him with it off. The scarring at the point of amputation was harsh and gnarled, but that didn’t take away from his overall appearance. Seeing this part of him only furthered his attraction to him.

Shiro was scrubbing the soap out of his hair, and Keith tilted his head back eagerly into the touch. Fuck, why did Shiro keep toying with him?

He felt kisses along his shoulder while he stood directly under the shower head. Despite his irritation with Shiro for making this even harder, he was soothed and eased further into his touch. They both cleaned themselves off in silence, but eventually they turned to face each other. Shiro stroked his hair, and Keith reached to hold him closer by the back of his neck.

The kiss they shared was so tender that Keith thought he was going to cry. He whimpered against his lips, his grip on him tightening as his eyes watered.

“We don’t have to separate,” Shiro crooned against his lips. “I want whatever you want, and if you want to stay with me, I will stay.”

His heart fluttered. “Really?”

“Of course.” He nodded and grinned. “You really think you’re the only one that was awestruck after being together tonight?”

He bashfully hid his face in his chest, a smile plastered to his face. His legs started to give out from exhaustion, and his grip tightened as he felt much brighter.

“Careful,” he chided. “Let’s go to bed, okay?”

He nodded as they finished up their shower. They barely dried off much with the towels, just wanting to get in bed. As soon as they were under the covers, they just kept close and couldn’t take their eyes off each other. They had time to get to know each other during their conversations before they met together, but they took this time while they waited to fall asleep to learn a little more.

“Do you have pets?” Shiro asked gently. “I’m a bit of a dog person myself.”

“I actually do have a dog,” he smiled. “His name’s Kosmo.”

“Wow.” His eyes lit up. “And, I never told you this, but I have a twin brother. He lives kinda far away, but I’m sure you’ll have the chance to meet him one day.”

“I’d love that,” he hummed. “So, tell me. Did you two like to pretend to be each other when you were kids?”

“Sometimes,” Shiro grinned. “But we had to stop doing that in high school, because his grades back then weren’t any good.”

His smiled, completely smitten with him. He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he was soothed after what felt like hours of just listening to Shiro talk. He never felt this close to another person before.

\--

_The next morning, Keith kept his_ eyes shut. He was worried that once he’d open them, he would see that last night was all a dream and that he would be all alone in this bed. But he faced his fears.

Shiro was still sleeping beside him, and a smile stretched across Keith’s tired face. He leaned close to give him a kiss, comforted enough to rest beside him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [twitter.](http://twitter.com/cryptic_gabriel)


End file.
